Pokemon Regions Unlimited
by techogecko
Summary: A new story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

Travis walked into the kitchen of his house in Twinleaf Town and said, "Man, I can't believe it. Today I'm finally going to start my journey as a Pokémon trainer and coordinator I wonder which Pokémon I want as my starter. I heard that Professor Rowan recently received some poke balls containing each of the three starters from the other regions, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. He also received a Pikachu which I hear can be quite difficult to train. Hmm…" He contemplated which Pokémon he would choose.

His mom, Chrysta, then broke his thoughts by saying, "Well, if you don't go soon none of those Pokémon will be available."

Travis laughed and said, "I guess you're right. I guess I'll see you later then. I'll be sure to contact you regularly from Pokémon Centers." He then grabbed his pack and put it on his back. He walked towards the door and said, "See you, mom."

Chrysta walked up to him and said, "You're not going anywhere mister. Not without this at least." She held out a ribbon which she had won when she was a coordinator.

Travis smiled and said, "Thanks, mom. Thanks a lot. I'll make you proud, don't worry about me." He took the ribbon and placed it in a case that his mom had given him the night before. He placed it in a special compartment separate from where all of his ribbons would go. He then left the house and started walking on his way to Sandgem Town.

About an hour later he reached Sandgem Town but he couldn't believe how many types of Pokémon he saw. He had seen a small cat-like Pokémon that was blue and black. He thought he recognized it as a Shinx. He also saw several white, grey, and black bird Pokémon which he knew were known as Starly. He even saw a group of Bidoof, which looked similar to beavers. When he reached Sandgem Town he saw Professor Rowan's lab and walked inside of it. When he got inside the first thing he noticed was all of the machinery that was around. He also saw a lot of books written about Pokémon. Travis walked forward towards Professor Rowan and said, "Hello, my name's Travis."

Professor Rowan nodded and said, "I see. I remember when your mother got her first Pokémon. She chose Chimchar as her starter. You must be here to pick up your first Pokémon am I right?"

Travis nodded and said "Yes, and I think that the Pokémon that I would like as my starter is Piplup."

Piplup walked over to Travis. It looked like a blue and white penguin and it cheered happily, "Pip-Piplup." It went over to Travis and it rubbed its head against him. Professor Rowan said, "It appears as if Piplup already has a liking towards you. I'm sure you two are the perfect team for each other.

Travis picked up Piplup and lightly hugged it. He said to Professor Rowan, "Thank you so much."

Professor Rowan walked over to a box and said, "Don't forget these. With these you'll be able to catch your own Pokémon." Professor Rowan handed Travis five poke balls and he took them.

Travis said, "Thank you." Professor Rowan then picked up yet another thing. It was round like a circle and it was red in color. Professor Rowan aimed it towards Piplup and lights flashed on the device. A hologram popped up that looked like Piplup. A voice then came out from the device saying, "Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon, it normally is found in lakes or rivers playing happily in the water."

Professor Rowan handed Travis the device and said, "You will encounter many speacies of Pokémon on your journey. This device will record them as you see them. I hope that it will be useful to you."

Travis then said, "Thanks a lot, professor." He pocketed the pokedex as well as the poke balls. He then left the lab with his first Pokémon Piplup


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

Travis was walking north towards the next city. His new Piplup was by his side walking happily. All of a sudden a Starly flew towards Piplup and attacked it with a Peck attack. Travis pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the Starly. It responded saying, "Starly, the Starling Pokémon, they flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power."

Travis smiled and said, Piplup, use Tackle on the Starly."

Piplup nodded happy at a chance to show its worth to its trainer and charged at the Starly. It made contact and the Starly was smashed back. The Starly then used Screech. Piplup shook its head as if it were in pain. Travis told Piplup, "Don't focus on the noise, Piplup. Attack it again with Tackle."

Piplup charged at the Starly again. Starly was thrown back once more and it began showing signs of being close to being defeated. Starly attempted to fly away but it couldn't get off of the ground. Travis smirked and said, "You're going down, got it memorized? Piplup finish it with one more Tackle attack. Piplup charged at the Starly once more and hit it with full force. The Starly swayed back and forth for a second and then hit the ground, fainted. Travis took a poke ball out of his pocket and tossed it at the Starly. The Starly became surrounded by a red light and it disappeared inside of the poke ball. The poke ball shook once, twice, three times and then dinged. Travis picked up the poke ball and held it high saying, "I caught a Starly!" Piplup jumped up next to Travis happily as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Catching a Shinx by the Tail**

Travis was traveling on with his partner Piplup and his newly captured Starly resting peacefully inside of its pokeball. He couldn't believe how well his journey was going so far. He wondered how much further away the next city was. Hoping it was close by, he continued on his way. Just then a Shinx appeared from behind a tree. Travis looked at it for a moment and then took out his pokedex. It reacted to the Shinx and began to speak saying, "Shinx, the Flash Pokemon, its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered."

The Shinx then barked at Travis angrily and ran deeper into the forest.

Travis ran after it in hopes that perhaps he would be able to capture it. He reached a cliff side but he couldn't see it anywhere. There was the sound of a waterfall going on around him. He then realized that there was another sound. It was faint but it was there. He looked down from the cliff side and saw a smaller Shinx than the one he had seen before. It was shining with electricity. It was most likely doing this because of the amount of danger it was in.

Travis thought for a second about how in the world he would rescue the poor Shinx. He then remembered that he had captured a Starly recently. He took out his Starly's pokeball and then released it. Starly stood on the ground before him and he told it, "Do you think you could help that Shinx out please?"

The Starly responded saying, "Star-Star-Starly." It then flew down towards the Shinx and picked it up by its tail. The Shinx cried out, shocked by the sudden removal from the ground and used Thundershock on Starly.

Starly took the pain but continued holding onto the Shinx. When Starly reached the top of the cliff it set down the Shinx carefully and collapsed on the ground exhausted.

The Shinx cried out in joy as it went over to the Shinx that Travis had seen before. It ran around it happily. Travis took out Starly's poke ball and said, "Thank you, Starly. You deserve a good rest." Starly disappeared inside of its poke ball with a flash of red light.

Travis then turned around and saw that the two Shinx were still there. The smaller one looked over at him and then back at its mother who nodded it's head saying, "Shinx." The smaller Shinx then nervously walked up to Travis. When it got up to him it started rubbing its head against him affectinately. Travis bent over and asked, "Would you like to come with me, Shinx?"

The Shinx looked up at him full of hope in its eyes and said, "Shinx." while nodding.

Travis took out a poke ball from his pocket and held it out to the Shinx, who placed its paw on it. and it was absorbed inside of it in a flash of red light. Travis held up the poke ball into the air and said, "Yeah, I caught a Shinx!"

He placed the poke ball back in his pocket and looked at the mother Shinx saying, "Don't worry, I will take care of her." She nodded and walked back into the woods. Travis then continued on his way to the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Saved by a Singing Swablu**

As Travis went on he thought about how amazing his journey was already becoming. He had captured a Starly and saved a Shinx from a terrible fate.

As he continued walking, he saw another Pokemon. This one was known as a Kricketot and it was a small red bug pokemon that had two black antennae. Travis decided not to battle it so he just continued on his way. After a while, the sun started to go down. Travis hoped he would make it to the city before dark. He did not want to sleep on the floor of the woods he was traveling through.

He continued further but then heard a noise behind him that startled him. He turned around quickly and saw a man with dark green hair, in a white suit with some black on it. In the center there was a yellow "G". Just then another sound came from the other side and when he turned around he saw a lady in a similar uniform with orange-blondish colored hair. Her hair bushed out and flowed below her elbows. They stepped forward and the man said, "Be a good boy and hand us any Pokemon you have on you or you'll be in a heap of trouble."

The lady smirked and said, "There's no where for you to run so just hand them over, alright?"

Travis stood his ground and his Piplup did as well. The man laughed and said, "Oh, it looks like we have a fighter, Shan. Should we show him what happens to those who stand in the way of Team Galactic?"

Shan winked at the man and said, "Yes, John. I think we should." She reached in her pocket and took out a poke ball. She threw it out saying, "Go Bronzor!" An octagonal teal Pokemon appeared out of the red flash of light. John said, "Go Croagunk!" He threw out his own poke ball and a blue toad-like creature came out of the poke ball. Its hands and feet were black and it had a red dot on each side of its cheeks

Travis became a little bit nervous. His Starly was still tired from earlier and his Piplup and Shinx were still inexperienced in battling. He didn't have any idea what was going to happen.

Suddenly a gust of wind passed by and a tall blonde jumped down from a nearby tree. At first he thought that the person was a boy but then noticed by looking harder that she was actually a girl.

She threw out a pokeball and a blue bird Pokemon with fluffy white wings that looked like clouds came out of it. Travis had heard vaguely about it before. Its name was Swablu. The girl told the Swablu, " Swablu, use Sing on the pokemon and their trainers. Swablu began to sing and the Croagunk's eyes started drooping followed by the Bronzor's eyes. When the two fell asleep the man and woman started falling asleep as well. Soon both of the Team Galactic members and their Pokemon were snoring and with that the girl grabbed Travis's arm and started to run very quickly but softly as if the wind was carrying her. She finally stopped when they reached the edge of the woods.

Travis looked at the girl and asked her, "Who are you?" He was a little bit creeped out by this entire thing.

The girl opened her mouth to speak and said, "My name is Amara. I heard noises coming from the forest and went to go check it out. You're lucky I did, little punk. If I hadn't arrived when I did your Pokemon would have been taken away faster than you could have said 'Pokemon League'."

Travis nodded and said, "Thank you, but who were those people?"

Amara shook her head and said, "You really are clueless aren't you? Those two back there were from a group of thugs called Team Galactic. Their goal is to one day collect enough Pokemon to call forth the deities of space and time, Dialga and Palkia. These guys are not the people you want to mess with."

Travis nodded and said, "I see your point. That is some major stuff trying to mess with space and time like that. You really helped me out back there and you also brought me exactly where I was trying to get to. Down there is Jubilife City, right?"

Amara nodded and said, "Yes, it was here where I heard the noises coming from the forest. Anyways, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to join you on your journey if that's okay with you. I feel the road would be a lot easier ahead if I was with a friend.

Travis smiled saying, "Alright, we'll travel together then. I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator."

Amara perked up and said, "That's pretty cool I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master as well. It would be so cool if by the time we reach the League Championships we were facing off against each other in the final round don't you think?"

Travis nodded excited and said, "That would be so awesome. Well, let's head down to Jubilife City now. What do you say?"

Amara looked at him and said, "Alright. Let's go."

Together they walked down into the city wondering where they would find a place to spend the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Resting in Peace**

Travis and Amara walked into the city. The moon was shining overhead now and they were looking for a place to stay for the night. Travis spotted it first. A Pokemon Center was not too far from them but something was strange about it. All of the lights were off. Normally, Pokemon Centers were open 24/7. Travis walked toward it and when he reached the front door he realized that no one was inside. Just then, Officer Jenny appeared on her motorcycle and said, "What are you two doing at a time like this at this Pokemon Center?"

Travis looked at Officer Jenny and said, "I'm sorry we were looking for a place to stay. Don't Pokemon Centers give refuge to people who are traveling?"

Officer Jenny said, "They are supposed to but... this Pokemon Center has been abandoned for quite some time now. Ever since a Ghost Pokemon came in and started haunting the place. It has become unsafe for trainers or Pokemon to stay here."

Amara stepped in then and said, "We'll go in there and take care of the Ghost Pokemon then. We just need somewhere to stay."

Officer Jenny studied Amara carefully and then said, "Well, alright. If you think you can do it that would be a great help to this city."

Amara nodded and Officer Jenny then unlocked the doors of the Pokemon Center. Amara and Travis walked inside while Officer Jenny stayed outside. She closed the doors so that it was just Amara and Travis inside of an empty Pokemon Center. They looked around the dark room noticing that there were boxes everywhere. Suddenly a noise came from the healing room for Pokemon. They ran into the room and saw what appeared to be a ball of gas and a dark sphere in the center with sharp teeth and big round eyes. The gas around it was purple. Travis pulled out his pokedex and it said, "Gastly, the Gas Pokemon, it is born from poison gases. It defeats even the largest foes by enveloping them in gas."

The Gastly looked at them and said with it's psychic powers, "Leave this place at once. This is where I live now. No humans or Pokemon shall be permitted here."

Amara looked at the Gastly and said now wait just a moment there. This place does not belong to you. You invaded this building and that is not right. Now you're going to pay for it."

She pulled a poke ball out of a socket from a belt she had around her waist. She threw it out saying, "Come on out, Swablu." The bird Pokemon from before came out of its poke ball and stood facing the Gastly.

The Gastly laughed and said, "That's not going to help you. Let's see what happens when bird meets cat shall we?" All of a sudden a dark shadow of a cat was seen a few feet away. It had red eyes and it charged at the Swablu. The Swablu flew away from it completely scared out of its mind. Amara took out its poke ball again and said, "Return, Swablu."

The Gastly made an eerie laugh and said, "You can't expect to defeat me so easily."

Travis thought for a moment and then took out is Shinx's poke ball. He threw it out and Shinx appeared standing between Gastly and Travis. Travis called out, "Shinx, use Thundershock."

Electricity came out of Shinx illuminating the entire room and Gastly was ht by a bolt of electricity. The gases around it faded and Gastly fell to the ground fainted. Travis threw out a poke ball and Gastly disappeared in a flash of red light. The poke ball shook a couple of times and then dinged. Travis picked up the poke ball and said, "Alright, I caught a Gastly!"

Amara rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever just keep that thing away from my Swablu."

Travis laughed and said, "Sure thing."

Then the lights came on and Nurse Joy stood thee smiling at the two of them. She said, "Thank you both so much. Now this Pokemon Center can become fully operational again. Would you like me to heal your Pokemon for you? You should probably stay here for some rest until the morning. Since you two helped save the Pokemon Center you deserve a free meal and a place to spend the night."

Travis nodded and said, "Thank you, Nurse Joy. I really appreciate it."

He returned his Shinx to its poke ball and handed all of his Pokemon to Nurse Joy including his Piplup which stayed outside of is poke ball. Amara handed four poke balls to Nurse Joy which made ravis wonder what he other Pokemon were. He decided that he wold find out later and he went over to one of the computers.

He dialed his number and his mom appeared on the screen. He smiled and said, "Hey, mom. I'm already in Jubilife City. Isn't that great?"

His m nodded and said, "That's wonderful, Travis. It took me half as long when I was a coordinator to get there. How is your Pokemon doing?"

Travis looked at toward the healing room and said, "Piplup's doing fine and I've caught some other Pokemon too. I now have a Shinx, a Starly, and a Gastly which I recently caught not too long ago as well as my Piplup."

Travis's mom opened her eyes wide and said, "Wow, you've been really busy haven't you? And I see you've met a nice looking girl to travel along with you. Do you like her?"

Travis heard Amara gag quietly and said, "Her name is Amara and no its not like that at all. She's just a friend."

His mom looked at him and smiled saying, "Alright well I hope you continue to do well."

He smiled saying, "Thanks, mom. I'll talk to you later."

She nodded and said, "Alright sweetie."

The screen then went blank again. Travis then dialed Professor Rowan's number and he appeared on the screen. Travis said, "Hey, Professor Rowan. I'm already in Jubilife City and my Pokemon are doing great. I've already caught a Starly, A Shinx, and a Gastly since I've left Sandgem Town."

Professor Rowan looked at Travis and said, "Indeed, it appears you are doing much better than some of he ther trainers I have seen in the past. I'll be looking forward to seeing more progress later on."

Travis nodded and said, "Don't worry Professor I won't disappoint you."

Professor Rowan smiled and said, "Okay well I will be looking forward to your next report. Good bye Travis."

Travis said, "Good bye Professor."

The screen went blank and Nurse Joy called Travis and Amara up to the counter. She said, "Your Pokemon are now fully healed. No complications were noticed while they were being healed so they should be just fine."

Travis picked up his poke balls and placed them in his pocket. He picked up Piplup and held it in his arms. Amara then placed her poke balls inside of her belt that she had. They then went to sit at one of the booths.

After Amara and Travis had had dinner. Amara insisted on having a different room than Travis so they slept in different rooms. Travis placed his poke balls on his bedside table and thought about everything that had happened hat day. This was only his first day as a Pokemon trainer and he was already making so much progress. Then he closed his eyes saying, "Good night, Piplup." Soon after that he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Digging For a Badge in Oreburgh City**

The next day, Travis got up from his bed. He looked over to his Piplup who was still resting peacefully in the corner of the room. He smiled and got ready to continue his journey. He smiled and got ready to continue his journey.

He stepped out of the room once he was ready. Piplup had woken up while he was getting ready and it followed him out of the room. Amara was already in the waiting room when he got out there. She stood up and said, "We might as well get going, don't you think?"

Travis nodded and said, "Yeah let's go. We'll need to go through the Oreburgh Gate in order to get to the city."

They left the Pokemon Center and headed towards the Cave that would lead them into Oreburgh City. They reached the cave shortly after they left Jubilife. When Travis and Amara went inside, Travis couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw crystals all around them on the walls of the cave. He then noticed a man with brown hair wearing a red hard hat. Travis walked over to him and said, "Hello, my name's Travis and this is Amara. Would you by any chance know the way out of this cave and into Oreburgh City?"

The man studied him carefully and said, "Sure, my name's Roark. I'm here to try and find some fossils to dig up but it seems you caught me at a good time. I had just finished for the day. Let's go." He started walking and Travis and Amara followed. Travis thought for a moment and said, "Wait a second. Are you the Roark in charge of the Oreburgh City Gym?"

Roark smirked and nodded saying, "Yep, that's me. My father owns the Canalave City Gym too. Are you two trainers by any chance?"

Both Amara and Travis nodded and Travis said, "Yeah, I'd love it if I could challenge you for a badge."

Amara smiled saying, "Me too."

Roark laughed and said, "Slow down, slow down. You'll both get your chance. First we need to get back to my gym. Then I'll take one of you on and once my Pokemon are fully healed again I'll battle the other. I think I'll battle with Travis first if you don't mind."

Amara shook her head and said, "No, I don't mind as long as I get a chance to take you on myself."

Roark then stopped as he approached the exit of the cave. He continued shortly after and said, "Well here we are. Oreburgh City."

Amara and Travis looked at what appeared to be a mining town instead of a city.

Roark then said, "Just follow me and we'll be at the gym in no time."

Roark led them to the gym and walked with them inside of it. It looked like a cave inside which immediately alerted Travis of which Pokemon he would use in his battle with Roark. Roark walked over to his side of the gym and Travis stood on the challenger referee held up two flags and said, "The battle between Gym Leader Roark and challenger Travis will now begin. Only the challenger will be able to switch out Pokemon during the battle and the battle ends when either side is unable to battle. It will be a three on three battle. Let the battle begin." He brought down the flags as he said this and Roark threw out a poke ball.

A giant rock snake came out and Travis knew exactly what it was. Its name was Onix. Travis looked down at his Piplup and said, "You ready, buddy?"

Piplup puffed out its chest confidently and Travis smirked saying, "Piplup, use Water Gun."

A jet of water squirted out of Piplup's mouth and shot into Onix. It obviously damaged the Onix a lot because it cried out in pain.

Roark grunted and said, "Onix, use Dig." The Onix buried itself underground so that it was hidden by the dirt floor and then it appeared right underneath Piplup which sent Piplup flying. Piplup cried out in pain from the attack as it was thrown into the sky. Piplup then regained its posture and Travis said, "Piplup, use Bubble on the Onix." Piplup sent a spray of bubbles towards Onix that pelted it with a painful strike each time one of the bubbles hit.

The Onix then collapsed on the ground, fainted. Roark returned Onix to its poke ball and threw out another one. This time a Geodude appeared. It looked like a rock with arms and no legs. Instead it levitated in the air. Travis said to Piplup, "Piplup, use Water Gun on the Geodude." A jet of water came out of Piplup's beak and it covered up the Geodude completely. The Geodude fainted instantly and Piplup danced around happily.

Roark returned Geodude and smiled at Travis. He said to him, "Well, this is it, the last round. No matter what happens here I'm glad that I was able to battle such a remarkable trainer as you. You and your Piplup have a very strong bond already. I respect that. But enough talk for now. Come on out, Cranidos!" He threw out a poke ball and out came a dinosaur looking Pokemon that stood on two legs. It was grey and blue in color. Its very presence radiated with toughness.

Travis looked down to his Piplup and said, "Piplup are you ready for this? Be careful." Piplup nodded and took its fighting stance.

Travis then said to Piplup, "Piplup, use Water Gun on the Cranidos."

Piplup sent out a jet of water towards the Cranidos but just then Roark said to it, "Cranidos, Zen Headbutt."

The Cranidos charged through the stream of water as if it was nothing and bashed into Piplup with extreme force. It knocked Piplup all the way into the cave wall. Piplup slid down and Travis ran over to it. When he reached Piplup he said, "Piplup are you okay?" Piplup got up weakly and nodded. Travis then walked back to the challenger area of the battlefield and threw out Gastly's poke ball. When Gastly appeared he said, "Gastly, use Hypnosis." Gastly disappeared from its spot and reappeared in front of Cranidos. Its eyes looked at the Cranidos and they were shining red. The Cranidos started swaying and soon fell asleep. Gastly laughed and then Travis said, "Now use Dream Eater." Gastly stared at the Cranidos, its eyes now glowing blue. Suddenly dark bubbles started coming from Cranidos and absorbing into Gastly. The Cranidos stood up still sleeping and ran straight into the cave wall of the gym. It banged its head against the wall of the gym again and again until eventually it fell down fainted. The referee shouted into the arena saying," Cranidos is unable to battle! The battle goes to Travis and Gastly!" Travis returned Gastly to its poke ball and said, "Thank you, Gastly. You did great."

Roark returned his Cranidos to its poke ball and walked across the gym over to Travis and handed him the Coal Badge saying, "That was an amazing battle, Travis. I now present you with the Coal Badge. Your ability to think on your feet was remarkable I hope you continue to do well on your journey."

Travis took the badge and said, "Thank you, for a moment there I wasn't sure I was going to win. Your Cranidos was awesome."

Amara then walked up to them and said, "Well, after your pokemon are healed up it will be my turn. I can't wait to battle against you."

Roark laughed and said, "A little impatient are we, you'll get your chance don't worry. Let's go to the pokemon center and rest up.

When they reached the pokemon center Nurse Joy took their injured Pokemon into the healing room. While the pokemon were healing Travis, Roark, and Amara talked back and forth a little bit about what it was like being new trainers and what Roark's journey was like before he became a gym leader. When their pokemon were fully healed Amara smiled and said, "It's time for us to battle now"

When they reached the gym again Travis went to sit in the bleachers and Amara walked into the challenger's area. Roark walked over to his side and then he said, "The same rules apply as before. The battle ends when either side is unable to battle. Let's begin. First up, Geodude."

Geodude came out of its poke ball and Amara looked at it saying, "I know exactly who I'm using against you. Go Starly." She sent out Starly's poke ball and it appeared in front of her

Starly flew up into the air and Amara told it, "Starly, use Aerial Ace." Starly made a beeline through the air towards the Geodude and the Geodude shielded its body with its arms. The Geodude was only pushed back a little bit. When Starly returned back to Amara's side, Roark said to Geodude, "Geodude, use Rock Throw."

Geodude picked up a rock and threw it at Starly. Starly was hit and went hurtling towards the ground. Starly got up slowly and weakly and Amara said, "Let's try one more Aerial Ace."

Starly rose into the air and went for its attack. As it was attacking however it started to glow with a shining white light. Out came a bigger bird which meant that Starly must have evolved into Staravia. Staravia charged at the Geodude and the Geodude was sent flying through the air and landed with its back against the cave wall. It had fainted. Travis cheered on Amara saying, "Great job, keep it up."

Roark threw out Onix's poke ball and it came out. It was ready to battle and Roark said, "Onix use Bind on Staravia."

Onix's long snake like body wrapped around Staravia and it couldn't move at all. The life was beind squeezed out of it while Staravia Screeched in pain. After a short while though, Staravia fainted and it's lifeless body fell to the ground. Amara returned Staravia to its poke ball and threw out another one. Out of this poke ball came a brown fox like pokemon. It was known as Eevee and it was special, Travis knew. It was able to evolve into seven different things depending on how it was raised. Amara smiled and said, "Eevee, use Shadow Ball."

Eevee formed a dark ball of energy in front of it and sent it towards Onix pelting it with massive damage. Onix roared out in pain and then Amara, not letting Onix have a chance to attack, said, "Eevee use Quick Attack and follow it up with another Shadow Ball."

Eevee charged at the Onix so fast that the Onix couldn't stop it and then while Eevee was flying toward its head, it formed another dark ball of energy and sent it flying right into Onix's face. Onix collapsed on the ground backwards, fainted. Eevee landed on the ground and Roark returned his Onix. Roark chuckled and said, "Well, it appears that this battle will be just as good as the last one. It's time to finish things up with Cranidos."

He threw out Cranidos's poke ball and Cranidos appeared on the battlefield. Amara smiled and said,"Eevee use Shadow Ball."

Eevee started building up another dark ball of energy but Roark countered with saying, "Cranidos, use Zen Headbutt."

Cranidos lowered its head and charged at the Eevee while it was still charging up energy and rammed into it with full force. Eevee fell to the ground fainted and Cranidos went back over to itside however it was obvious that it had taken damage from ramming into the Shadow Ball that Eevee was building up. Amara returned Eevee and threw out her last Pokemon. Out came a black crow-like Pokemon with a yellow beak. It was known as a Murkrow. Amara called out to Murkrow saying, "Don't fail me now. Use Pursuit and follow it up with Wing Attack, Murkrow."

Murkrow moved so quickly that it looked as if it was just a blur and then it appeared right behind Cranidos and whacked it so hard with its wings that each hit sent it away a couple of feet. The beating that Murkrow was giving it was intense and eventually Cranidos fell to the ground to weak to carry on. The referee then called out, "Cranidos is unable to battle, The victory goes to Amara and Murkrow."

Murkrow spread out its wings and laughed hysterically at the Cranidos and Roark returned Cranidos to its poke ball. Amara returned Murkrow to its poke ball and Roark then walked over to her. He smiled happily and said, "It was a pleasure to battle both you and Travis and as Travis had won the Coal Badge so also have you won the Coal Badge. I must say I am looking forward to seeing both of you succeed on your journeys."

Travis walked down from the bleachers toward Amara and said, "Good job, Amara. You and your pokemon were amazing. You worked with them in ways that I didn't even think were possible and you beat rock type pokemon even with them having an advantage over your two flying types. That takes some major skill."

Amara took the badge from Roark respectfully and said to Travis, "I know which is why I was able to pull it off. I have major skills and don't you forget it. But thank you for congratulating me."

After Amara and Travis said their goodbyes to Roark they went to the Pokemon Center where Amara healed her Pokemon. When they were ready to depart, They started heading on their way back to the Oreburgh Gate. They would need to go back through Jubilife City again in order to get to the next gym which was in Eterna City. They carried on with their journey with a newly evolved Staravia and two Coal Badges, one in each of their metaphorical hands. Where their journey would end up next is unknown but it is certain that wherever it takes them it will be filled with adventure along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Groundbreaking Action**

Travis and Amara walked through the Oreburgh Gate on their way to Eterna City. They would have to pass through Floaroma Town on the way which was just perfect because the flower festival was going on around there. The Flower Festival was held every year when the Shaymin gathered around the gracidea flowers to become their sky forms and migrate. With any luck they would catch a glimpse of a Shaymin.

When they reached the other side they walked into Jubilife City and took the path to the north this time. Travis walked with Amara until they reached a cave and then walked inside the cave known as the Ravaged Path. He walked until he came to a fork in the path. He knew that the right way to go was to go to the right but there were giant boulders blocking both paths. He turned towards Amara and said, "Well, what are we going to do now? We don't have any fighting Pokemon and we don't have a Pokemon that knows Rock Smash. We're stuck unless we can think of something." Amara sighed trying to think of a solution but just then a Geodude came by and rammed itself into the boulders on the other path. Travis smirked and said, "Well, isn't this lucky. Come on out, Starly."

He tossed out Starly's poke ball and Starly came out of it. Travis then said, "Use Aerial Ace and then follow it up with a Wing Attack."

Starly flew up into the air and then charged at the Geodude. It slammed hard against it and then started beating it with its wings repetitively. While it was attacking Starly began to glow and change. It grew and evolved into a Staravia. With one final smack of the newly evolved Staravia's wing the Geodude fell to the ground, fainted. Travis pulled out an empty poke ball and threw it at the Geodude. The Geodude was absorbed inside of it and it began to shake. It then dinged letting him know that Geodude had been captured. He picked up the poke ball and said, "Alright, I caught a Geodude!" Amara rolled her eyes and said, "Good for you, can we please get out of this cave now? I'd rather the cave not collapse from your shouting about how you caught a Pokemon."

Travis looked at Amara and picked up the poke ball saying, "Sure come on out, Geodude."

Geodude appeared in front of Travis and Travis told it, "Geodude, use Rock Smash on the boulders blocking the path to the right. The Geodude charged at the boulders with full force and they crumbled into nothingness.

Travis then said, "Thank you, Geodude. That was a great help." He then returned his Staravia and Geodude to their respective poke balls and walked with Amara out of the cave. When they got out they were on a cliff side and to the north was Floaroma Town they had actually made it past one of the trickier parts. Soon they would be at Floaroma Town resting in the nearby Pokemon Center. Travis and Amara continued on their way with the newly captured Geodude and the newly evolved Staravia. A new glimmer of light was shining in the distance, it seemed. Travis's lucky star was shining today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Grateful Encounter**

Travis and Amara had made their way through the Ravaged Path and were continuing their voyage into Floaroma Town. Soon enough they had reached the town and they went to the Pokémon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, they had Nurse Joy heal their Pokémon and Travis talked with Professor Rowan and his mom, who were both surprised at how far he was already on his journey. When Nurse Joy came back with their Pokémon saying that they were completely healed they thanked her and left the Pokémon Center.

Travis said to Amara, "Hey, the flower festival is going on which means we might be able to see some Shaymin. They are a legendary Pokémon that come to Floaroma Meadow every year for the festival. It's the only time of the year that the gracidea flowers are in bloom and their pollen allows the Shaymin to change forms into their Sky Forme allowing them to migrate until next year.

Amara wasn't too thrilled about going to see a whole bunch of flowers but she agreed saying, "Sure, whatever but only for the legendaries. I don't care about any puny flowers."

Travis nodded a bit peeved by Amara's attitude and walked north towards the Meadow. The path was beautifully adorned with some of the most colorful lively flowers Travis had ever seen. When they entered the Meadow they heard a cry that sounded as if something was being attacked. Amara and Travis ran as fast as they could to where they heard the cry and saw a Shaymin laying on the ground, obviously in a huge amount of pain. Travis ran up to it and knelt beside it saying, "It's okay. We're here to help you."

The Shaymin spoke saying, "No, you should not have come. Bad people, Weavile, attack.

Travis looked up at Amara and said, "Amara, this Shaymin has been hurt badly. Apparently people attacked it with a Weavile. We need to get it to the Pokémon Center quickly."

Amara opened her mouth to speak but suddenly another voice came out of nowhere. It said, "Not so fast. That Shaymin's coming with us."

Two people appeared from behind a tree. It didn't take long for Travis to recognize them as the two Team Galactic members, Shan and John, from before. They had attacked while he was in the forest on his way to Jubilife City. Then fast as lightning, a black Pokémon with a red frill around its neck appeared saying, "Weav, Weav, Weavile."

Travis looked to the older blonde and asked, "You ready?" She smirked at the brown haired boy and said, "Do you even need to ask?"

She threw out a poke ball and out came her Eevee. Travis threw out a poke ball of his own and Staravia appeared in front of him. He told his Staravia to use Aerial Ace and follow it up with a Wing Attack. Staravia flew up into the air and charged at the Weavile but it was too quick. It moved out of the way of the attack easily and went behind Staravia. It attacked it with a slash of its claw but it wasn't a natural scratch. The claw of Weavile was glowing with a dark aura. Staravia fell to the ground fainted from the impact of the attack.

Amara then said, "Eevee, use Shadow Ball." A dark ball of energy was formed by Eevee's mouth and was sent off towards the Weavile but again the Weavile dodged and with its lightning quick speed, appeared on top of the Eevee and it sent a beam of ice at the Eevee freezing it in its tracks. Amara growled in anger and returned her Eevee as Travis did the same for his Staravia.

Travis then sent out his Shinx and Amara sent out her Vulpix. Travis said, "Shinx use Bite on Weavile." The emerald eyed woman called out, "Vulpix use Tackle." Shinx and Vulpix both charged at the Weavile this time but the Weavile dodged again and they missed completely. Weavile then used Night Slash on the both of them which made both of its claws glow a dark aura. Vulpix fainted from the continuous slashes but all of a sudden Shinx started glowing. It grew and black fur began to grow over its body and soon enough the only blue left on its body was on its face, it's front legs and it's back paws. On its front legs were three yellow rings on each leg. It cried out, "Luxio!" as it sent out a huge bolt of electricity at the Weavile however that was all the damage it could do because just then Luxio collapsed from exhaustion. They both returned their Pokémon to their poke balls and Travis sent out Gastly while Amara sent out Swablu. Gastly used Hypnosis at Travis' command but for some reason it didn't affect the Weavile. The Weavile laughed at Gastly's failure and charged at it slashing through it with its Shadow Claw attack. Gastly fainted as the attack was super effective. The emerald eyed woman told the Swablu to fly up into the air and use Sing and it did so but as it was focusing on its singing Weavile sent an Ice Beam attack at it and the Swablu fell to the ground fainted and encased in ice.

Amara called back her Swablu and then sent out her Staravia while Travis returned his Gastly to its poke ball and sent out his Geodude.

Amara told her Staravia, "Use Aerial Ace but combine it with a Quick Attack." Staravia charged at the Weavile and slammed into it with its wing sending it flying a couple of feet but it regained its stability and froze Staravia with an Ice Beam. It then moved its Ice Beam attack onto Geodude. They both fell to the ground frozen solid. John laughed and said, "Give it up already. You can't beat us. Just give us your Pokémon nicely and we'll leave."

Travis yelled at John, "We'll never do that." He looked down at Piplup and said, "You ready buddy?" Piplup nodded and puffed out its chest saying, "Lup!"

Travis smirked and said, "Alright, Piplup, use Bubble!" Piplup readied a blue orb by its mouth and then bubbles shot out of its mouth towards the Weavile but the Weavile jumped into the air and came down with a Shadow Claw. Travis told Piplup to dodge it and it did so. Then something started to happen. Piplup started glowing and its size grew to more than double the size it was before. Its beak covered more of its face and connected to two yellow frills on the top of its head that stuck upwards. Its wings grew a lot as well. The dark haired boy smirked to his new Prinplup and said, "Prinplup, use Bubblebeam!" A jet stream of bubbles came out of Prinplup's mouth and the Weavile was hit. It flew back a couple feet but then landed upright again. It used Pursuit, appearing right behind Prinplup and finished it off in one fatal attack. Prinplup fell to the ground unable to go on any further. Travis ran over to Prinplup and placed his hand on it saying, "You were awesome, buddy." There was nothing they could do. All of their Pokémon were fainted. The Weavile went to pick up the injured Shaymin but then as if by some miracle it was hit by a shiny green Energy Ball. The Weavile was blasted away from the Shaymin and a voice was heard. It was woman's voice and it said, "You dare attack this poor defenseless Shaymin? How dare you! Your crimes against this garden of peace shall not go unpunished."

John looked up trying to figure out where the voice was coming from and said, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The woman jumped down from the tree landing softly on her feet and Travis saw her. She wore a green shirt and jacket with tanish-brown shorts. She had dark orange hair and her complexion was perfect. Amara smirked and said, "Damn, she's hot." Gardenia flashed her a glance and then looked to her Roserade which looked like a green plant with roses for each of its hands. It had a red rose on its right hand and a blue rose on its left. It had a white type of flower on top of its head that looked a bit like hair. She said to it, "Finish the Weavile off with Magical Leaf. Suddenly leaves came all around Roserade and then shot off at the Weavile like bullets. The Weavile fell down on the ground finally defeated from the crushing blow. Gardenia then smirked at the two Team Galactic members and said, "Roserade, show these two what happens when you mess with the forest." Roserade nodded and sent an Energy Ball at the two of them causing an explosion that sent them and the Weavile skyward and out of sight. Gardenia then returned her Roserade and walked over to Travis and Amara. She said to them, "I'm sorry you two got caught up in that." She then looked to Amara and said, "Especially you. Anyways, my name's Gardenia. I'm the gym leader of Eterna City. That was a noble thing protecting that Shaymin. Let's see if it's okay."

Travis, Amara, and Gardenia walked over to the injured Shaymin and bent down so that it wouldn't be afraid of them. Travis asked, "If you'd like we could take you to the Pokémon Center and get you all healed up. What do you say?" Shaymin said, "Yes, I would like that very much."

Gardenia smiled and picked up the Shaymin carefully and she along with the two partners went quickly to the Pokémon Center. When they went inside Nurse Joy took the Shaymin along with Travis and Amara's injured Pokémon and brought them into the healing room. The trio stayed outside in the waiting room and the blue eyed male said, "That was amazing Gardenia. How did you get your Roserade so strong?"

Gardenia laughed and said, "Training, lots and lots of training."

The blonde nodded and said, "Well, thank you. I have to admit we would have been in a huge mess without you."

Gardenia shook her head and said, "Don't mention it. I'm just happy that I was there to stop them before the Shaymin was injured even further."

Travis nodded and replied, "I agree completely. Well, there's nothing we can do now except wait right?"

The orange haired woman nodded and said, "Yes, the Shaymin should be just fine now that it is in Nurse Joy's hands."

They all waited for what seemed like hours and then finally, Nurse Joy came out of the room holding Shaymin and their Pokémon safely inside of their poke balls. Prinplup was walking happily beside her. She held Shaymin looking towards the trio. She smiled and walked over to them saying, "Shaymin and your Pokémon are doing just fine." Nurse Joy hadn't thought about the gracidea flower that was sitting in a vase next to where the three were sitting. Suddenly Shaymin began glowing and its feet became longer as the grass on its back disappeared so that the only grass left on it was on the top of its head. Shaymin looked like a miniature reindeer in all honesty. It jumped into the air and it flew around the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy watched Shaymin and said, "I suppose this is Shaymin's sky forme." Gardenia smiled at Nurse Joy and said, "Can you please see that this Shaymin meets up with its friends again so that they can migrate together, Nurse Joy?" The pink haired healer nodded and said, "You can count on me." The brown eyed woman then turned and said, "I guess I'll see you soon then." She then turned back to Travis and Amara and said, "I' looking forward to both of you challenging me in my gym. I think both battles will be very interesting." She then left the Pokémon Center.

Travis and Amara reclaimed their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and then left the Pokémon Center. They traveled to the East now continuing on their journey to Eterna City. What lies ahead? Only time will tell. But we do know one thing. With two newly evolved friends at their sides the journey will only become one of even greater magnitude as they keep their hopes high after meeting Shaymin, the Pokémon of Gratitude


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Drifting on the Drifloon**

Travis and Amara continued along their way toward Eterna City and came across a field by a river. The brunette saw a building and noticed that something was strange about it. It was the Valley Wind works and they normally were going but for some odd reason none of the windmills were working. As the duo walked closer they could see that all of the lights in the building were off.

Travis ran over to the building and looked at the closed sign on the door. It read 'Floaroma Valley Wind works, temporarily closed until further notice.' Travis walked inside to see if he could help in any way shape or form but then he noticed that the older trainer wasn't following him. He stopped and turned around saying, "Uhh, Amara are you coming?" Amara looked at him and said, "The sign says that its closed. I don't think we should go in there." Travis frowned and said, "We have to try and help somehow. You can stay out here but I'm going to see if I can help." Amara rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, but let's make it quick." She followed Travis inside the building.

The first thing that both of them noticed were all of the machines that were inside the building. Suddenly a man's voice was heard. The voice was all gruff as if it came from an older man. He said, "The sign said that the Wind Works are closed. What are you doing in here?"

Travis looked towards the man who appeared to be in his 30s or 40s. He said, "I came to help if I can. My name's Travis and this is Amara."

The man nodded and said, "Well, I'm not sure what you'll be able to do. A group of thugs just passed by here and slashed the bridge that connected the electricity generator to the machines that run the windmills. Without that we have no electricity to run them."

Travis said, "Well I have a Luxio and Amara could use her Vulpix to meld a new connection from the generator to the machines.

The man nodded and said, "Yes, well we would also need a steady supply of wind once the generator and the machines started working again. A group of Drifloon used to supply the source of wind but once the power was cut they all went away."

Travis nodded and thought for a second. He then replied, "I could use my Staravia and Amara could use her Murkrow, Swablu, and Staravia. Once the Drifloon see that the windmills are working again maybe they'll come back."

The man nodded and said, "Yes that might just work. By the way my name is Gregory but you can call me Greg."

The two partners nodded and the man led them over to the connection bridge. Sure enough when they reached it, it looked as if it had been slashed by the two Team Galactic members' Weavile. They sure were causing a lot of trouble ever since he began his journey. Amara took out her Vulpix's poke ball and sent it out. She then grabbed two pieces of cloth from a shelf that was beside the connection bridge. She grabbed the metal that was the bridge and placed it next to the other part. The blonde said to Vulpix, "Vulpix, use Ember on the part the place where the two are severed." Vulpix did as it was told as flames flowed from its mouth onto the spot indicated. The two pieces of metal melded together and then Amara looked to Vulpix saying, "Good job." She returned Vulpix and the man then led them over to the generator. Travis smirked and said, "Watch this. I picked up some poke ball seals at the Pokemon Center. After all I'm going to try and become a top rank coordinator as well. Come on out, Luxio, Time to shine!" He threw Luxio's poke ball into the air and it opened as lightning bolts came around the poke ball and Luxio appeared in what seemed to be a bolt of lightning."Travis smirked and said, "Alright lets start things off with a Thundershock!" Luxio nodded saying, "Lux!" Electricity sparked around Luxio and then bolts of electricity went into the generator. The lights flickered on and off for a little bit and finally they just stayed on. The machines started working again and the man smiled saying, "Great, now all that needs to be done is to get the Drifloon to return.

They walked outside to the windmills and Travis returned his Luxio. He then sent out his Staravia saying, "Come on out, Staravia. Blow the competition away!" He threw Staravia's poke ball up into the air and it opened revealing what appeared to be a tornado. The tornado got smaller and smaller until finally it burst into sparkling light as Staravia appeared looking ready to perform whatever Travis wanted it to do. Amara smirked and said, "Nice. Anyways come on out Murkrow, Swablu, and Staravia." She threw their poke balls into the air and they all came out as well. She smirked and said, "Alright all of you. Each of you take a windmill and use Gust on it. Make them spin until the Drifloon return and see that the windmills are running again." The four flying types nodded and flew over to the windmills doing as ordered and after a while a Drifloon came drifting by and saw them. It came down to another windmill and began using Ominous Wind on it and it looked as if a spiral of wind was blowing the windmill around extremely quickly. Soon another one came, and another one, and another one. Eventually all of the windmills were occupied and Amara and Travis called their Pokémon back. Gregory looked at Travis and said, "Thank you so much. I wish I had something that I could give you in return for your services."

Travis shook his head and said, "Don't mention it. I'm just glad that we were able to help." He really liked helping those who were in need.

The emerald-eyed woman had her attention on a Drifloon that was over by a windmill and as if by fate the Drifloon looked back at her. Not only that but it drifted on down to her as well and floated in front of her.

The man smiled and said, "It looks like this Drifloon has taken a liking to you. If you'd like it could go with you on your journey. I'm sure that you and it would get along very well."

Amara smiled and reached her hand to the top of its head petting the white cloud substance that was on top of its purple rounded head. She said, "I would really like that actually. Thank you." She took an empty poke ball from off of her belt and held it out for the Drifloon. The Drifloon did the rest by touching the button in the center of the poke ball. A red light surrounded the Drifloon and it was absorbed inside of the poke ball. An placed the poke ball back into her belt and then looked to Travis. Travis said, "Well, we really should get going. I hear that there's going to be a contest in Floaroma Town soon so we better head back there so that I can get prepared. Amara nodded and they started to walk back to Floaroma Town. The man called out to them again saying, "Thank you again for the help. I hope to see you again sometime." The two turned back and Travis said, "No problem and yeah that would be cool. Maybe we'll see each other again." They then turned back again and continued their walk towards Floaroma Town. And so the two continued their journey with a new friend by their side and new adventures were sure to come as they went on. Amara closed her eyes breathed in and opened them again saying, "I sense a change in the winds."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Contest Glory Goes Underway**

Travis and Amara had made their way back to Floaroma Town and after spending a couple of nights there, it was time for the Floaroma Pokémon Contest. Travis had been working on his strategy a lot recently and all of his Pokémon were ready.

Amara had been out training every day getting ready for the gym battle against Gardenia that they would have once they got to Eterna City.

Today was the day Travis had been waiting for. The day that he would get his first contest ribbon had finally come. He walked out of the Pokémon Center that they had been staying at with Amara by his side.

When they arrived at the building where the contest was being held he walked inside and went to the counter in order to register himself.

The woman at the counter said, "Hello, can I see some identification to get you all set up?"

The brunette handed the woman his pokédex and she checked it revealing him to be a certified trainer. She handed it back to him and said, "If you'll just walk down that hallway to the left you'll find the waiting room."

Travis pocketed his pokédex and did as instructed soon arriving to where all of the other trainers were waiting.

He looked to Amara and said, "Round one shall begin soon. I hope I do well."

Amara grinned shaking her head and said, "Dude, relax. You've worked so much to perfect your strategy that. I'd be shocked if you didn't do well."

Travis smiled as his sky blue eyes met Amara's emerald ones. He said to her, "Thank you. I needed to know that."

With that Amara left to go sit in the crowd. Travis sat down and watched the contestants as each set their appeals, the three judges seeming to love every one of them. Soon it was Travis' turn and he entered the stage.

He smirked and said, "Come on out, Luxio! It's time to shine!"

Travis threw up Luxio's poke ball into the air and it was released as bolts of electricity struck the stage around it. Luxio, then, appeared as one huge bolt of electricity hit the ground and it stood there saying, "Luxio!"

The three judges, who included a Nurse Joy, watched as Luxio appeared and the judge on the left said, "Simply remarkable."

Nurse Joy smiled and said, "Such power and grace all wrapped up into an entrance."The judge nodded and said, "Brilliant, using electricity for an electric Pokémon like Luxio. Full points."

Travis smiled and said, "Luxio, jump in the air and surround yourself with a Thundershock attack."

Luxio jumped into the air saying, "Lux." When it was high enough in the air it sent electricity out of its body forming a yellow ball of electricity around it. At the right moment, Travis said, "Now use, Bite."

Luxio looked at the ground and as it fell it bit through the electricity causing the ball to break apart and send bolts of electricity hurtling towards the ground as Luxio landed softly a look of fierceness and determination on its face.

The judges all looked at the Luxio with expressions of amazement and shock.

The left judge said, "Never before have I seen such power and determination."

Nurse Joy added, "What a way to show off a Pokémon's power and talent."

The judge on the right said, "The way this Pokémon follows its coordinator shows just how strong the bond between the two are."

Travis smiled and bowed. He then returned his Luxio saying, "Thank you so much." He then left the stage and returned to the waiting room. He wondered how he had done and if he would make it to the second round

He was greeted by Amara as he entered the waiting room and she said, "I told you that you would be fine, Trav You made one of the best performances I had seen."

Travis smiled and said, "Thank you, 'Mara."

Soon they announced who would be moving on to the battle performance stage. Travis felt a touch of hope when he saw his picture up there.

He knew exactly which Pokémon he would use. He was going to use his Prinplup. When it was his turn to perform he went onto the stage and saw his opponent. They stood opposite each other and his opponent was a girl around his height with dark blue hair that went down to the middle of her forearms. She had on a pink coordinator dress and had barrettes in her hair. She smiled and said, "My name's Dawn. I hope you do well."

Travis nodded and said, "Thanks, I'm Travis. I hope you do well also."

She nodded and said, "Alright Piplup. Spotlight!" She threw a poke ball into the air and it released bubbles everywhere. Piplup appeared and then Travis threw a poke ball of his own into the air saying, "Come on out, Prinplup." As the poke ball opened, pillars of water rose out of the ground and started spraying in a fountain-like manner. Soon all of the pillars combined to form one large pillar and then the water burst out, Prinplup standing in the center as the water shimmered with light from the sun.

Dawn was shocked but regained her focus as she called out her first attack saying, "Piplup, use Bubblebeam while jumping in the air."

Piplup jumped into the air and then as it was told it used Bubblebeam and surrounded itself with a spiraling veil of bubbles. Travis looked at the screen and saw himself lose 1/8 of his total points. He looked at the Piplup and then said to Prinplup, "Prinplup jump into the air towards Piplup, using Bubblebeam to surround yourself, and then use peck on the Piplup." Prinplup nodded and pushed itself off the ground towards Piplup It let loose a spray of bubbled from its mouth creating a similar veil to that of Piplup's; however this one followed Prinplup's motion. It charged through the air towards Piplup and used Peck, knocking it out of the air and towards the ground.

Travis smirked and said, "Now use Bubblebeam for a soft landing." Prinplup used Bubblebeam and created a bed of bubbles which it landed on, bounced off, and then landed on the ground with a look of confidence.

Travis looked up at the scoreboard and saw that Dawn was now down to half of her points left while he still had seven-eighths of his points left. He called out to his Prinplup and said, "Use Whirlpool and hop on top of it."

Prinplup nodded its head and said, "Plup!" It created what appeared to be a tornado of water above it and then hopped on top of it. The current of the water began to spin it around the entire whirlpool but it stood there peacefully as if it were still standing on firm ground.

Travis watched as the scoreboard continued to subtract points from Dawn's score. Every few seconds an eighth of her score would disappear. Dawn, at the last moment possible said, "Piplup, jump into the Whirlpool and use Peck."

Piplup jumped into it and readied a Peck attack and Travis then called out, "Prinplup, use Metal Claw."

Prinplup raised its arm and as the two reached the bottom of the Whirlpool. It burst with an explosion as water sprayed everywhere into the air. The two landed but there was a ding and everything went silent. Nurse Joy called out, "And we have a winner."

Travis looked at the screen and saw that Dawn's score had reached no points left. His picture grew to fill the entire screen as a picture of his Prinplup and Luxio was shown as well as the ribbon he had just won. Travis was led by the judges to a platform where he stood. He sent out Luxio and the judge that had been on the right walked up to him holding the ribbon carefully in his hand. Travis respectfully took it as the judge said, "This is your first contest am I correct? We expect great things from you."

Travis smiled and said, "Thank you I'll do my best."

After the awards ceremony, Travis met Amara back at the Pokémon Center. She grinned and said, "Good job, Travis. Don't you think you should call your mom and let her know of your victory?"

Travis nodded and said, "Yeah, but you call your parents too."

Amara hadn't expected Travis to say that but thought quickly and responded with, "You're the one who just got his first ribbon. Go on, call your mom."

Travis frowned but said, "Alright, I'll go do that." He went over to one of the monitors in the Pokémon Center and dialed his mom's number. He waited for a few and then a picture of his mom appeared on the screen.

She was smiling as she said, "Travis it's so nice to see you."

Travis smiled back saying, "Nice to see you too." Guess who just won their first ribbon."

Chrysta nodded and said, "I know. I saw you on the T.V. You were amazing but, sweetie, you don't need to call me every time something good happens. I'm rooting for you all the time and I know you'll do well in everything you set your mind to."

Travis nodded and said, "I understand, thank you mom. I guess I'll see you later."

Chrysta nodded and then the screen went black. Travis turned around and said, "Alright, I think you should call home now."

Amara didn't seem to be paying any attention to him as she was looking over at two people. One of them, Travis recognized as Dawn. She seemed a bit put out and there was another girl with reddish orange hair comforting her. While Travis was watching them, Amara said, "I suppose I'm not the only one that goes the other way."

Travis didn't really pay attention to what the emerald-eyed blonde was saying and he said, "Yeah, just a second."

Travis walked over to them and said to the deep blue-haired girl, "Hey you were really good in the contest.

Dawn looked at the brunette and said, "Thanks but I still lost."Travis shook his head and said, "Don't worry about it too much please. You'll win soon I just know it. It would be so cool if we were to face off against each other in the Grand Festival."

Travis then looked at the redhead and said, "I don't believe I've seen you before. My name's Travis. What's your name?"

The redhead looked at Travis and said, "My name's Zoey. Nice to meet you. I'm a coordinator as well."

Travis nodded a bit impressed and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later then. I shouldn't keep Amara waiting."

Dawn nodded and said, "See you later. I'll hold you to your proposal." She laughed and gave Travis a wink.

Travis smiled at her and said, "Alright see you later." He then walked back to Amara and said, "Alright as much as I want to stay the night here, if we start on our way now, we might be able to make it to Eterna City by tomorrow."

The emerald-eyed woman nodded and said, "Alright, then, let's head out."

Together, Travis along with Amara left the Pokémon Center and continued on their journey. The sun was setting at their backs.


End file.
